black_crusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Phobos
Summary Phobos is the emerging God of fear and horror. He exists only to promote fear, discord and madness. He is still a minor God and has little influence. As such he has only a hand-full of daemons under his command and no daemon world. Physical Description He is wreathed in black, whispy smoke, as if it were seeping from his body. He has long, tangled hair which drapes over his face, coloured like oil on water. His mouth is a gaping black maw lined with shark-like teeth and those that look in to it will immediatly fall into a catatonic state of terror. He appears as a child and speaks in a calm, monotone voice that has an eerie melodic quality. Wherever he goes a chill descends. Followers The followers of Phobos live to terrify people. Phobos-aligned marines will use geurilla and scare tactics and tend to operate in small teams. Soldiers of Phobos enjoy leaving cruel and terrifying traps and surprises behind them. Mastering their fear in the service of their God gives the highest ranking and most devout followers of Phobos an understanding of the mind, specifically how to invoke fear. Subtlety and ingenuity are skills as highly praised as martial prowess and followers of Phobos occasionally compete to use the best scare tactics, testing their skills on nearby worlds. When such a raiding force visits a world they leaves the highest proportion of survivors of all the Chaos forces. This is not down to weakness, but is a carefully considered tactic. No man of sound mind must be allowed to survive and so the mad and terrfied are the only survivors, left alive to spread more fear with tales of what happened that day. They do capture foes, taken from the terrified and the mad and torture them for years, never allowing them to die unless they convert to their side to spread more fear. When the raiding forces of Phobos fight they do all they can to scare their opponents. They howl, chant, display gruesome trophies and even use artilery to induce shell-shock and panic their foes. They utilise psykers to scare opponents with mind tricks, horrific visions, and summon unstoppable and mind-shattering daemons. Soldiers of Phobos are primarily made up of traitors taken from defectors, prisoners who opted to join their side to invoke fear, rather than experience it and other chaos marines who Phobos' philosophy appealed to. When traitors come to them in this manner, they tend to be from Khorne followers and the Night Lords chapter. Daemons of Phobos The daemons of Phobos are few in number though effective. Their images are fashioned to inspire fear, based on subconcious archtypes and psychological imagery to unsettle all they encounter. Few Imperials have encountered these daemons and those that have are invariably found to be utterly mad, driven to insanity by the experience. As a result, specific details of these daemons are contradictary and fractured. What can be said is that the daemons and poccessed marines dedicated to Phobos are subtle in their ability to frighten. Some poccessed marines are not as obviously mutated as the pocessed marines of other Gods but are effective at chilling their enemies to the bone, rather than over-the-top scare tactics. Phobos' Realm Nobody knows where Phobos resides. Competition between the Chaos Gods prevents him from being able to make a home in the Eye of Terror, lest he be destroyed by stronger Gods. Some rumours place him in the Maelstrom, while others speak of a wandering God that makes his home in enormous Warp Storms. Category:Chaos Gods